


Lost Love

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE FanFiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After you catch your boyfriend Roman cheating on you, you find comfort in the arms of his friend Seth. But can you really move on when you still love Roman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost without you

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/47293550-lost-without-you-completed)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

You let out a sigh of relief as you stepped inside your house, dropping your handbag onto the floor and kicking your heels off as you called out to your boyfriend to let him know you were home.

''Roman baby where are you?'' you called out again, searching each room for him.

You had been working nights for a couple of weeks now and you hated being away from him, especially when you knew that he was at home in bed without you. You walked into the kitchen and noticed two wine glasses on one of the counter tops, it was odd but you didn't give it a second thought as you saw that there was light on upstairs. You started to climb the stairs and you found one of Roman's shirts on the step in front of you

''Roman?'' you bellowed as you picked up his shirt and continued to climb up the stairs

As you reached the top of the stairs you could hear a woman moaning and your stomach dropped. You followed her voice to the master bedroom you and Roman shared and your eyes began to sting as they filled up with tears. Your heart began to pound out of your chest as you placed your hand onto the door handle, turning it and pushing open the door hard, making sure to startle whoever it was that was in the room with your Husband. Roman's head span around at the sound of the door handle slamming against the wall and his eyes widened as he realized you were standing in right in front of him, stumbling off the bed in surprise

''(Y/N) baby. Kate is just a friend.....this is no what-''

''SAVE IT'' you cut him off mid-sentence, refusing to listen to any of his excuses ''Don't you even fucking try to say that this is not what it looks like. I've got eyes and I know what I just saw'' you yelled, throwing his shirt at him

Kate was now searching around the bedroom for her clothes and you were struggling to breathe as your body began to react to his betrayal. Roman threw on a pair of boxers and attempted to talk his way out of the situation, his hand clinging onto your arm with dear life as you glared at Kate from across the room.

''Baby girl look at me please'' He begged

You ripped your arm away from him and slapped him hard across the face

''Don't you call me that! how fucking dare you!!'' you screamed

Roman brought his hand up to his face and cupped his cheek as you made your way across the room, his eyes following your every move as you walked over to the dresser and started to throw all of his clothes out of the draw

''(Y/N) what are you doing?'' Roman asked

Kate was now attempting to leave the room and you immediately stopped what you were doing, getting ready to pounce on her as you formed a fist with you hand, Roman running to stand in front of you as you rose to your feet,, blocking your path before you could touch her. You shoved him as hard as you could as you attempted to get to her, your anger boiling over as she threw a devious smirk your way

''KATE GET OUT'' Roman shouted, noticing her expression

''But....she...What about us!?'' Kate argued

''THERE NEVER WAS AN US. GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! JUST LEAVE!!'' Roman's voice grew louder in volume this time and she knew not to argue with him this time, choosing to leave the room instead

You continued to empty the draw of all of Roman's clothes, furiously throwing them over your shoulder as he stood behind you

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Roman yelled

You turned to look at him, tears streaming down your face

''I want you to pack up your stuff and get the hell out of this house'' you raged

''(Y/N) please don't do this. Just talk to me for a second'' Roman pleaded as he edged closer to you

''Don't fucking come near me Roman. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Just leave me alone!!'' you cried leaving the room and walking down stairs in an attempt to gain some distance from him.

You curled up on the coach and started to sob uncontrollably, your body jerking as you clung onto a pillow for comfort. Your breath caught as you heard Roman making his way down the stairs a few minutes later and you prayed that he would just leave without another word but he didn't

''I love you (Y/N) and i'm so sorry'' Roman uttered before leaving the house

\----------------------------------------------

[A few days later]

You had been a mess since you caught Roman cheating on you and you had purposely shut yourself off from everyone, unplugging the house phone, turning off your mobile, only leaving the house to go to work. You were watching TV one night, in your living room when you heard your doorbell ring. Visitors were the last thing you wanted or needed so you simply ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would eventually get the message and leave.

''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IT'S COLD OUT HERE!!''

Dean's voice was distinctive and you couldn't help but smile a little when you realized that it was him at the door

''YEAH LET US IN!!''

Seth's voice echoed through the room and you dragged yourself off the couch, making your way to the door to let them both in. You knew that they were probably here on Roman's behalf, but they were your friends as well as Roman's and you hadn't seen them in months. You had missed them

''Hey guys'' you said, forcing a smile

''Hey sweetheart'' Seth replied stepping forward and wrapping his arms around you as he pulled you into him for a hug.

''Stop. Your going to make me cry again'' you said as you pushed him away and sat yourself back down on the couch

''We heard what happened and we're really sorry'' Dean said as he sat down beside you on the couch

''Look (Y/N), We're not going to lie to you. We're here because of Roman. We're really worried about him'' Seth confessed

''Why are you worried about him? it was me who was cheated on!!'' you snapped

''He's been a mess without you. He's been acting really erratically and he's been losing all of his matches'' Seth stated

''Yeah, he goes out and get's drunk every night and then he turns up at work the next day hungover.'' Dean added

''So?'' you asked, finding it hard to feel sorry for him

'' _So_ his job is on the line and it's all because of what happened between the two of you'' Seth said

''Look......i don't know what you want me to do about it. He brought all of this on himself by cheating on me'' you argued

''He's been really worried about you (Y/N) he's tried to call and text you but he doesn't get any response. He just wants to know that your ok'' Dean explained

''I don't want to talk to him Dean. I don't even want to look at him right now, everything's still to raw'' you replied

Seth sat himself down next to you on the other side of the couch, looking over at Dean who kissed you on the forehead

''If it helps him then tell him that I'm okay'' you offered

''Really?'' Seth asked

''Yeah. It's not technically true but I don't want him to lose his job either'' you replied

''And will you please turn your phone on?'' Dean pushed

''Yes I will turn my phone on'' you said rolling your eyes at him

''And will you please speak to him?'' Seth asked

''Yes I'll speak to him.......but just not right now'' you answered

''Good because he's been driving us crazy'' Seth said

It wasn't going to be easy but you knew that you needed to talk to Roman. Despite everything that happened, deep down you still loved him and you still had hope in your heart that you one day you could finally move on from all of this

 


	2. Taking your mind off things

[A month later]

It had been a month and you had turned on your phone just like you promised, but you still hadn't spoken to Roman. He had phoned and he text you several times, but you just couldn't bring yourself to respond to him. You had no idea what to even say to him. The all too familiar sound of your text tone blared through your quite bedroom and you hesitantly looked at your phone, praying that you wouldn't see Roman's name on the screen once again

_Hey sweetheart :-) me and Dean have a few days off. Wanna hang out with us for a bit? - Seth_

You let out a sigh of relief before typing out a response

_Sure. What did you have in mind?_

You got out of bed and quickly changed into a casual dress and a pair of converse shoes. Your phone beeped again with a reply

_Well Dean wanted to check out this local bar and I wanted to go and eat at this new diner that's just opened._

You giggled as you replied

_LOL typical Dean ;-P why don't we do both? and if Dean get's too drunk later then at least we'll both be there to carry him out_

Seth was quick to respond

_Ha! sound's like a plan. We'll be at yours in an hour_

_Ok I'll be waiting x_

You were excited at the prospect of hanging out with Seth and Dean. Socalizing hadn't been very high on your list of priority since what happened with Roman. You finished getting ready and you just about managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before your door bell rang

''You ready?'' Seth asked with a smile as you opened the door

''Yep'' you replied smiling back at him

You looked over to Seth's car and spotted Dean in the back seat, his arms crossed against his chest, his expression looking less than happy

''What's wrong with Ambrose?'' you asked giggling at him

''Oh he's pissed because he wanted to go straight to the bar and I told him that we're going to eat first'' Seth explained

''I see'' you replied with a smile

You both made your way to his car and you knocked on the back window, waving at Dean, much to his annoyance.

''What's up Ambrose?'' you asked as you sat in the passenger seat

''Not much thanks to Seth'' He replied with a snarl

''Oh stop being such a baby. Today's gonna be fun!!'' you exclaimed

''Whatever'' Dean mumbled

It was a 15 minute drive to the diner Seth wanted to go to so you turned on the radio in a desperate attempt to keep your mind off thinking about Roman. You were enjoying spending time with Seth and Dean but just being around them was bringing up so many thoughts of him 

''Here we are'' Seth pronounced as the car came to a stop

It was a nice place and the three of you settled down on one of the tables, chatting a little as you waited for your food. Dean and Seth seemed to eat their food in record speed and you giggled slightly at the sight as they both waited for you to finish

''So what do you want to do now?'' Seth asked once you had finally finished your meal

''I don't know'' you replied

''How about we go to that bar'' Dean suggested

———————————————-

After aimlessly walking around town for a few hours you finally made your way to the bar that Dean wanted to go. It was only early evening, so you were shocked to see that it was already packed. You followed Seth in and he found a booth for you all to sit in as Dean made his way towards the bar to order some drinks.

"This is actually quite a nice place" you said as you took in your surroundings

"Yeah it's not bad actually, considering Dean chose it" Seth replied with a cackle

You laughed along with him and felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You pulled in out and checked, only to find that you had received another 5 missed calls from Roman. You sighed and shoved it back into your pocket

"What's up?" Seth asked

"Nothing. I'm not going to let him spoil today" you replied

"Roman?" Seth questioned

You nodded your head and Seth took hold of your hand

"Thing's are going to get better you know. It's just gonna take time" Seth whispered

"I know" you replied with a smile

Dean came back with a tray of drinks and shots and you threw yours back without even asking what was in them. You were determined to enjoy this outing and if getting drunk was the only way to do it then so be it

"Dance with me Seth!!" you shrieked after a few drinks

"No way. I don't dance (Y/N)" Seth said firmly

"Oh pleeeeaseee" you begged pouting your bottom lip

''Ugh Fine but only for one song!!'' Seth groaned, giving in to you after a few minutes of begging

You and Seth made your way to the dance floor and you swayed your hips from side to side as you got caught up in the rhythm of the music. You closed your eyes as your body moved sensually and you felt Seth's hands trail across your stomach and settle onto your waist. You turned around and smiled widely at him, causing him to lift you up off your feet and spin you around. You giggled as you clung onto his neck, coming to a stop after a few seconds as he gently placed you down onto the floor. The song you were dancing to came to an end and you we're about to walk back to your booth when you noticed a familiar pair of eyes starring at you from across the room. You grabbed hold of Seth's hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at you

''What's wrong?'' he asked

''Did you know he was going to be here?'' you questioned

Seth looked up to see Roman standing at the bar with a drink in his hand, looking less than impressed at the scene in front of him

 


	3. Moving on?

_\- Roman's POV -_

_(Y/N) used to smile like that around me and I used to place my hands on her waist like Seth just did. God I hate seeing him all over her like that! but I guess I've only got myself to blame. If I hadn't of cheated on her then she would still be with me. I love and miss her so much and I wish that I could wrap my arms around her, hold her again like i used to......_

''I want to leave Seth, please take me home'' you whispered your eyes still fixed on Roman

''Ok come on'' Seth replied as he headed towards the exit, taking hold of your hand and pulling you along behind him

_\- Roman's POV -_

_She was doing just what I feared she would do; she was running away from me. She couldn't even stand to be around me anymore. Couldn't even bare to look at me. Dean and Seth had told me that she was doing okay but i didn't realize that she had moved on already, and with a man that was suppose to be my friend of all people. I had to try and get her back._

You and Seth sat in silence as he drove you home and you couldn't stop the tears from falling down your face as you starred out the window. Roman had managed to ruin your night and the thoughts of him that you had been fighting so hard to push aside all night we're now consuming your mind

Seth placed his hand over yours and gave it a squeeze as his fingers weaved between yours ''Don't cry sweetheart'' Seth whispered

''I'm sorry'' you replied

''You don't have to apologize to me (Y/N), I just hate seeing you cry that's all'' Seth soothed

You smiled at him and neither one of you saying another word until he pulled up outside your door. Seth jumped out of the car and opened the passenger side door for you to get out. You slowly walked up your driveway, searching for the right key on your key chain as you approached the front door of your house. All you wanted to do was curl up in your bed and go to sleep, try and forget this day even happened

''Are you gonna be alright?'' Seth asked as you opened the door and stepped inside

''I'll be alright. Go and make sure Dean get's home safely'' you replied

Seth moved closer to you and rested his hands on your shoulders ''I don't feel right leaving you like this'' he argued

''I'll be fine. I promise'' you reassured him

Seth wrapped his arms around you and you reasted your head up against his chest

''If you need anything. Anything at all just call me ok?'' Seth asked as he kissed the top of your head

You raised your head to look at him and a smile played on your lips as you starred into his chocolate brown eyes, nodding slightly. In those couple of seconds you could have sworn you felt butterflies in your stomach and he smiled back at you, his eyes looking down at your lips.

''Thanks for everything Seth. You've been my rock tonight'' you murmured

''I only did what any decent guy would do in a similar situation'' Seth replied

You continued to stare into his eyes and you it took all the strength you had not to lean forward and kiss him right there and then.

''Can we go out again some time? I really enjoyed spending time with you today'' you asked

''Well Dean was there too you know'' Seth said with a smile

''I know but you were better company'' you replied

''Off course we can. I really loved spending time with you as well, and maybe next time I can leave Dean behind?'' Seth suggested

''I'd like that'' you replied

Seth let out a sigh and he softly traced your lips with his thumb. You shut your eyes at the sensation and before you knew it Seth's lips were pressed up against yours. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away

''I'm so sorry (Y/N) I shouldn't have done-''

You cut him off and pulled him into you, kissing his passionately this time as you completely lost control of yourself. He soon accommodated this kiss and your mouths moved together as the kiss deepened and your tongues came into play.

You were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Seth's phone beeping and you both groaned with annoyance at the interruption. You pulled back from him slightly as he rested his forehead up against yours as he checked his phone.

''What is it?'' you asked, almost afraid of what his response would be as you saw the annoyance on his face

''It's Dean he's started a fight. I've got to go and get him, I'm so sorry (Y/N)'' Seth replied

''It's fine, go. I'll see you soon'' you said with a smile

''You will. I promise'' Seth whispered, kissing you lightly on the lips one last time before walking towards his car and driving off

 


	4. ''I'd love it if we could be friends''

[The next morning]

The realization of just how much you really drank last night suddenly became apparent to you as you sat up in your bed. Your whole body ached and your head felt like it was about to explode as your eyes adjusted to the light that was beaming through your bedroom curtains. You looked over your shoulder at your alarm clock and threw your head back down onto the pillow as your body begged you to stay in bed. It was 8am and you we're thankful that you didn't have to go to work today with the hangover you had. You pulled the bed sheets over your head and attempted to get back to sleep, but were stopped by the sound of your doorbell ringing. You ignored it, praying that whoever it was would just go away, but they didn't, deciding to bang loudly on the door instead.

''For fuck's sake!!'' you yelled as you dragged yourself out of bed and down the stairs to answer the door

''Hi''

You were stunned as you saw Roman standing in front of you and you didn't know weather to slap him or shut the door in his face 

''What do you want?'' you said, choosing to hear him out

''I want to talk to you. Can I come in, please just for 5 minutes?'' 

You weren't quite sure why you let him in; but you did and now he was stood in front of you as you closed the door and leant up against it, not fully trusting your feet to hold you up in your current state

''I'm listening'' you urged after a few minutes of awkward silence

''I don't want you to keep running away from me (Y/N). I know that what I did to you was unforgivable, but I'd love it if we could still be friends'' Roman said

''Friends!!'' you laughed

''Yes'' Roman confirmed

''Seriously? after everything you've done, you still think that we can be friends!! I can't even fucking stand to look at you Roman'' you crossed your arms across your chest ''Why do you even want to be friends with me? I thought you made your feelings towards me pretty clear when you decided to cheat on me with some skank'' you added

''Because I fucking love you god damn it!'' Roman raged ''The guilt of what I did to you is eating me up inside, it's killing me. Don't you understand that I can't live without you? I'm completely lost without you (Y/N) and I want you back''

''Leave Roman. Get out of my house'' you raged, desperate for some space, desperate for him to just get out of your sight

''Look. I don't expect you to forgive me; hell I wouldn't forgive me for what I've done but I just want you to give me a chance'' Roman added as he started to walk towards you

''A chance!!'' you asked in shock

''Yeah a chance to prove to you that I'm worth forgiving. You didn't deserve what I did to you and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life. You are an amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman and I don't want to lose you'' Roman said

There was no doubt in your heart that you still loved him, but you also owed it to yourself to make him pay for what he did to you, and denying him of a reconciliation was your way of doing it

''I know it's a lot to ask of you but I miss you (Y/N) and I want to be part of your life. Just give me a chance, just one. Please'' Roman pleaded

''I'll think about it'' was the best you could offer at that very moment and Roman reluctantly left

You made your way back upstairs and got back into bed just as your phone beeped. You picked it up to see that it was a text message from Seth

_Hey (Y/N) I really like you and I'd love to take you out on a date sometime. What do you say? xx_

You wanted to reply to him straight away and say yes but after what just happened you weren't so sure. Your heart belonged to Roman, it always would but your head was telling you to move on and  be happy again, make a go of things with Seth. You were conflicted and you had no idea what to do 


	5. Do the right thing

You curled up underneath your bed sheets and starred at the empty space beside you where Roman once lead, a few of his possessions were still in the house. You had moved into this house together and each room had been decorated to please both of your tastes. Everything reminded you of him and it was beginning to drive you mad. You had to get the rest of his belongings out of the house. It took you a few hours to clear the house of the rest of his things and you placed it on the doorstep for him to come and collect.

_I've cleared the house of all your stuff, it's in a box on the doorstep. Come and get it before I get rid of it in another way_

Your text to Roman was blunt and straight to the point and you were hoping that he would take the hint and just take the box from the doorstep without bothering you. You showered and got dressed and then heard your doorbell ring. Thinking that it was Roman, you ignored it; until your phone rang. 

''I'm sorry Seth. I thought you were Roman'' you said as you opened the door

''Is this Roman's stuff?'' Seth asked, as he looked down at the large cardboard box that was sitting on your doorstep

''Yep'' you replied ''Could he seriously not come and get it himself?'' you asked displeased

''Well to be honest with you, I kind of offered to come and get it for him'' Seth confessed

''Really why?'' you replied

''Because I wanted to see you'' Seth smiled

''Well you can come and see me whenever you like you know. You don't need an excuse'' you replied with a grin

''Yeah?'' Seth replied

''Yeah'' you confirmed

You slowly edged towards him and you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him into you as your lips met. The kiss was full of passion and lust as he held you close to him, you felt safe in Seth's arms, wanted and you couldn't help but run your fingers through his hair as he grabbed hold of you by your legs and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as you continued to make out in the doorway of your house 

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I couldn't help but be a little suspicious of Seth's offer to collect my stuff from (Y/N)'s house and I decided to pay her a visit, just to put my mind at rest. I know that it wasn't my right to be jealous or to even want her all to myself, technically she was single now, we both were but she was still my wife. All I could think about as i drove towards her house, was seeing her beautiful face again and I was praying that she had least thought about forgiving me since the last time we spoke_

''I should have fucking known you'd do something like this!!''

You and Seth both stopped what you were doing as you looked around to see Roman standing in front of you, his expression less than warm as he visually struggled to control his emotions

''YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY FUCKING FRIEND SETH!!'' Roman raged lunging towards him, pushing him violently 

You rushed over to them both and stood in between them, your right hand pressed up against Roman's chest as your left hand rested on Seth's

''YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT'' Seth yelled back as you struggled to control them both

''GUYS STOP!!'' you shouted

Both men ignored you and you were gently pushed aside by Seth as Roman before fist slammed into Seth's face over and over again, the younger man falling to the floor as you yelled at Roman to stop, desperately trying to pull him away from Seth. Roman stopped what he was doing and stood to his feet, grabbing hold of you and pulling you towards him. Your body came in contact with his and you looked up at him, words failing you as you felt his hand touch your, his fingers linking with yours as you felt a shiver wash over you. Your body seemed to act out before your brain could process what was happening and you both stood there in silence, looking at each other as Seth groaned in pain behind you.

 

 


	6. Second chance?

You could see the desperation in Roman's eyes as he clung onto your hand, not wanting to let go, relishing being able to touch you again

''I miss this'' Roman whispered, looking down at your hand ''I miss being able to touch you. Please don't let go'' he pleaded

You looked down at Seth, feeling bad as he attempted to get to his feet, letting go of Roman's hand as you looked at his bloodied and bruised face 

''I don't want to lose you (Y/N)'' Roman murmured reaching out to you

You knew what you had to do but it didn't make the decision any easier. You felt terrible for what you were about to do but it needed to be done.

''Seth'' you said placing a hand on his arm

''Yeah?'' Seth replied, wincing slightly

''Would you hate me if I asked you to leave right now?'' you asked sheepishly

''Wait what?'' Seth asked, clearly annoyed

''I need to talk to Roman'' you said thinking carefully about how to put it ''And i need to have a clear head while i do it. Having you both here at the same time is just too much. I'm sorry''

''I'll leave, but only because you asked me too'' Seth replied, kissing you on the cheek before he walked back to his car, giving Roman one last glare before he drove off

You felt so bad for making Seth leave after everything that had just happened but you had decided that tonight would be the end of all of this, and depending on Roman had to say. It would either be the start of something new between the two of you or you would mean you beginning a serious relationship with Seth

''Let go inside and talk'' you said as you made your way inside, Roman following close behind you

You encouraged him to sit down as you took a seat in the chair opposite him and for the first time in month you took the chance to properly look at him, noticing how tired and worn out he looked since you split up

''God damn it!!'' Roman groaned as he flexed his fingers, his knuckles bloodied from his fight with Seth

You let out a sigh and got up ''Stay there'' you said as you walked into the kitchen to get your first aid kit. You sat beside Roman on the couch and cleaned the wounds on his knuckles with anti-bacterial ointment, looking up at him as he winced in pain. You were starring at each other for a few seconds and before you knew it he was leaning in to you, his lips pressing up against yours. Your mind was telling you to push him away and break off the kiss but your body was telling you to accept him and kiss him back. He pulled you into him and at first you let him, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. It wasn't until his hands began to descend down your body that you finally realized what was happening and pulled away from him. 

''Roman stop'' you said as you pushed your hand against his chest

''I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you''

You stood up without saying a word and put the medical kit away, not realizing that Roman was following you

''(Y/N)'' Roman uttered causing you to turn around ''I've been going crazy since we split up. I can't eat, i can't sleep, I can't think straight. My life's been hell since you haven't been in it. I can't live without you baby girl'' He edge closer to you and cupped your face ''I love you''

For some reason you wanted to say it back to him but for some reason you couldn't. You were dumb struck

''Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing for me anymore?'' he asked

''Roman please don't do this'' you begged, removing his hands from your face

''No. I have too (Y/N) I refuse to keep sleeping alone every night wishing you were there by my side. If you just open up your heart to me I promise I will never break it again, I'll never allow another tear to fall from your beautiful eyes''

You wanted to forgive him and take him back but you couldn't be sure that he wouldn't cheat on you again.

''If I took you back.........how could I be sure that you wouldn't cheat on me again?'' you asked

''It was one time, one mistake and I don't even know why I did it, I was only thinking about myself and what I needed at the time. I was selfish and I know I don't deserve your trust but I can't lose you. I'm nothing without you baby girl. Your my life'' Roman confessed

''Ok'' you said after few seconds of consideration

''What are you saying?'' Roman asked with uncertainty

''I'm saying that I can forgive you Roman, it's not going to be easy and it's gonna take time for me to fully trust you again but, I'm willing to give you another chance'' you confirmed

''Thank you so much baby'' he whispered as he stroked the side of your face 

'Please tell me I can I kiss you?'' he pleaded

you nodded your head and he gently cupped the back of your head, pulling you into him as he kissed you like his life depended on it


	7. Guilt

_\- Your POV -_

_I don't know why I let him kiss me, there was just something about him that made me weak, something that no one could explain. I hate him but also love him at the same time and I'm terrified that he will hurt me again. He shattered my heart and he shouldn't have be given another chance, but I just can't let him go. He's my drug and I keep coming back for more, even when I know he's bad for me. I feel so stupid, I feel like a fool for letting him love me again and I can't help but question my decision to take him back. He promised me that he would never hurt me again and I believed him, but there will always be a part of me that will stay guarded around him._

Roman's hands were roaming all over your body and you knew what he wanted but you weren't ready for that yet. You broke off the kiss, pushing his hands away from you

''I can't Roman. Not yet'' you said as you stepped away from him

''Ok. I understand'' Roman replied

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I didn't know what to do as (Y/N) sat down on the couch, my belongings were still on the doorstep and I wanted to move back in with her, but I sensed that she was stressing about something and I didn't want to push her into anything. Things had never been this awkward between us before and i knew that i had to take things slow. I didn't want to ruin this. We were finally on good terms again, our relationship was back on track._

Roman sat down beside you on the couch and you smiled up at him weakly

''You alright?'' he asked

''No'' you replied honestly

''If I'm upsetting you by being here, just tell me and I'll leave'' Roman said

''You're not'' you assured

''Then what is it?'' Roman asked

''You wouldn't understand'' you said

''Try me'' Roman smiled

_\- Your POV -_

I _was feeling bad about what I had done to Seth, he had been so supportive and kind to me and I had pretty much dropped him for Roman. He deserved better than that and I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to speak to me again. He is one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose him over this._

''It's Seth'' you eventually admitted

''What about him?'' Roman asked, looking a little annoyed at the mere mention of the other man's name

''I feel bad about what happened earlier'' you confessed

''Why?'' Roman asked

''I pretty much dropped him for you Roman and it wasn't fair on him. He has been so good to me over the past couple of weeks, he has kept me sane and he didn't deserve to just be asked to leave like that'' you answered

''So, what are you saying?'' Roman asked, his words were sharp 

''Don't talk to me like that Roman'' you replied, not appreciating his tone 

''I'm sorry, I just don't trust him around you. How do you think I felt when I saw you too kissing on the doorstep huh?'' Roman argued

''Probably the same way i felt when i caught you in bed with someone else'' you countered. Standing up and making your way upstairs, not wanting to argue with him anymore

''(Y/N)!!'' Roman called after you, but you ignored him and walked into your bedroom, slamming the door behind you once you stepped inside

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Was she seriously suggesting that she felt sorry for Seth!! He took advantage off her when she was at her lowest point, he used her and she was too blind to see it. He doesn't care about her - not like I do and i'll be damned if i let him worm his way any further into her life._

''Why are you arguing with me?'' you asked as Roman appeared in the doorway of your bedroom

Roman sat down beside you on the bed ''I'm sorry. I just don't want you being used'' Roman admitted

''USED!!?'' you exclaimed sitting up

''Yeah by Seth'' Roman replied

''What are you talking about! Seth isn't using me!!'' you argued

''Oh come on (Y/N) even _you_ can't be that blind!!'' Roman laughed

''EXCUSE ME!!'' you shouted, getting off the bed and walking towards the door, you didn't like the way Roman was talking to you and you didn't appreciate the way he was talking about Seth either.

''Not everything is about you Roman'' you stated as you opened the door and went back downstairs

''What is that supposed to mean?'' Roman asked, standing up and following you

''You were the one that attacked Seth, when you really had no right to, and now you have the nerve to bad mouth him'' you replied as you walked back into your living room

''I attacked him? He was mouthing off'' Roman argued

''He is my friend Roman and I don't want to lose him'' you revealed as tears started to fall from your eyes

''No. You want to keep your options open in case I cheat on you again'' Roman replied

_\- Your POV -_

_I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Roman's mouth. He had never been this disrespectful and rude towards me before and I wanted to slap the taste right out of his mouth. The way he was acting was completely out of character for him and I just wanted him as far way from me as possible. I couldn't believe i had been so stupid and let him back in my life again._

''Get. Out. Now'' you raged

''(Y/N) I'm sorry. I didn't mean it'' Roman pleaded

''Pick up your crap and leave me the fuck alone you asshole'' you cried as you shoved Roman as hard as you could, slamming the door in his face once he was outside

You watched out the window as Roman picked up the box from the doorstep and walked to his car. You thought you were doing the right thing by giving him another chance and taking him back, and now he was making you question your decision. You needed to talk to Seth but you didn't know what kind of reaction you would get from him. You were desperate for some kind of reassurance so you pulled your phone out of your back pocket, scrolling down your contacts list until you came to Seth's name


	8. ''I missed you''

Your finger hovered over Seth's number for a second and you thought twice about calling him. What if he didn't want to speak to you? What if he was mad at you? You needed to put your mind at rest about what Roman said about him, You needed to ask Seth if he was just using you, and also apologize to him about what you did, but you were also scared. The last thing you wanted was another fight. You placed your phone down by your side and looked up at the clock on your living room wall. It was 11pm and too late to be visiting anybody but you didn't care, you needed to speak to Seth and you needed to do it now before you lost your nerve. You called for a taxi and ran upstairs to change your shoes and put a coat on. It was an hours drive to Seth's house and you had no idea what you were going to say to him, or if he'd even be there; let alone actually let you in, but there was no going back now as the taxi pulled up outside Seth's house. You slowly approached the front door, your heart beating fast as you knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

A huge amount of guilt washed over you when you saw the state he was in and all you could say was Hi

''Hey'' he replied with a small smile

''I know it's late and you probably don't want to be around me right now, but can we please talk?'' you asked

''Sure, come in'' he said as he stepped aside to let you in

You stood next to him, unsure what to say and he let out a long sigh as he shut the door behind you

''So what's up?'' Seth asked after a few seconds

''Well......first of all I want to apologize to you about what happened earlier'' you said

''What's there to apologize about? You asked me to leave because you chose to get back with Roman right?'' Seth replied, trying to act like he didn't care, even though you could tell he really did

''You have been such a good friend to me for the past couple of weeks, you stood up for me and you were there for me when no one else was. I gave up on life when Roman cheated on me and you and Dean helped me to feel like myself again. You deserved more than I gave you and I don't want to lose your friendship over this Seth. I hope we can still be as close as we have always been, despite everything that's happened'' you confessed

''I don't want to lose you either (Y/N) but I thought we were more than just good friends'' Seth said

''We were'' you replied

''Were? So you are back with Roman?'' Seth asked, his voiced laced with jealousy

''Yeah........well kind of'' you said

''Kind of?'' Seth asked

''After you left me and Roman talked......and we did get back together.......but then we got into an argument and now I don't know what happening between us anymore'' you confessed

''Come and sit down'' Seth said as he walked towards his couch

You sat down beside him and you could hardly bring yourself to look at his face. It was bruised because of you and you just wanted to lean forward and hug him

''Tell me what happened'' Seth encouraged

''No. You don't want to hear about me and Roman'' you replied

''Look (Y/N) I can tell something's bothering you, and you've obviously come here for a good reason'' Seth uttered as he took hold of one of your hands ''So talk to me'' Seth added

You took a deep breath and you finally managed to look up at him for a few seconds before looking away again

''It's just something that Roman said'' you began

''What did he say?'' Seth asked squeezing your hand slightly

''He said that he didn't trust you and that you were just using me'' you revealed

Seth seemed hurt by what Roman said and he pulled you into him, wrapping his arms around you as he rested his head into the crook of your neck.

''I'd never do that to you (Y/N)'' Seth whispered

You wrapped your arms around his torso as tears started to well up in your eyes, it had only been a few hours since you last saw him but you had missed his touch so much. He always managed to make you feel so safe and you wanted to stay like that forever, secure in his arms.

''Please don't listen to him'' Seth said as he lifted his head up to look at you ''When I said I really cared about you I meant it. I care for you more than you'll ever know (Y/N) and I just want you to be happy. Even if that's means that your with Roman and not me'' Seth confessed

''You alright?'' he asked after you seemed to drift of into thought

''Yeah........i've just got a lot on my mind that's all'' you replied as you removed your coat and placed it on the arm of the couch

''Like what?'' Seth asked

''Nothing'' you lied

You and Seth still had your arms wrapped around each other and your eyes scanned his face as you got a good look at his bruised features

''What?'' Seth asked with a smile as he noticed you looking at him

''I'm sorry'' you replied

''For what?'' Seth asked confused

''Your face. Your all bruised because of me'' you said sadly

''It's fine. I've been through a lot worse'' Seth replied

''It's not fine and Roman was wrong for attacking you like he did'' you said ''Does it hurt?'' you asked as your finger gently ran over the surface of one of his bruised cheeks 

Seth placed his hand over yours, his eyes shutting for a moment from your touch ''Not anymore'' Seth whispered with a smile

You laughed at him and starred into his eyes

''I missed you'' Seth whispered a few seconds later

''I missed you too'' you replied

 


	9. ''You deserve the world''

_\- Your POV -_

_What the hell am i doing!! When did we even start kissing? Ugh everything is happening so fast i'm not even sure what i want right now. I can't keep stringing him along like this when I can't even promise him anything in return........_

''(Y/N) are you alright?'' Seth asked as you pulled away from him

''I-I can't do this'' you stuttered as you got up off the couch

''Do what?'' Seth asked as he stood up and placed his hand on your arm

''I can't keep doing this too you Seth, it's not fair'' you replied as you threw your coat over your arm

''Do what to me, what are you talking about?'' Seth asked

''Please don't make this any worse for me Seth......i've got to go home'' you said as you scanned through your phone for the taxi service number

''(Y/N) stop!!'' Seth said as he took the phone from your hand and shoved it into his pocket

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING. GIVE ME MY PHONE!!'' you yelled

''Listen to me'' Seth said as he cupped your face, making you look at him

''It's nearly midnight and I'm not going to let you go home in this state. You're going to stay here and you're going to talk to me and together we are going to sort this out okay?'' Seth urged

''Please.....i- I need to leave'' you pleaded shaking your head

''I just want to take care of you (Y/N) I'm just trying to help you'' Seth said, his eyes full of desperation

''Nobody can help me right now Seth. I got myself into this situation and only I can get myself out of it'' you replied

''Well if you don't want to talk to me that's fine but I'm not letting you go home at this time of night. Your staying here and I'm not taking no for an answer'' Seth said as he took your coat off you ''You can have my room and I'll sleep down here on the couch''

A nod of agreement was all you could manage, your body exhausted from everything that's happened, the need for sleep suddenly washing over you

''Good. Come on, I'll show you where everything is'' Seth said with a slight smile as he held out his hand for you

You took his hand and he lead you up the stairs and into the bedroom. You had been to Seth's house before but you had only ever been there for a few minutes at a time and you had no idea where he kept anything so you tried your best to listen to him as he showed you where the bathroom was and where he kept the spare toiletries

''You alright?'' Seth asked once he had showed you everything

''I'm just tired, that's all'' you replied quietly

''Okay. Here's your phone. I'll leave you to get settled in'' Seth replied as he grabbed a spare blanket and made his way back downstairs

You walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, you looked down at your phone and saw that you had received a missed call and text from Roman

_I'm sorry I shouted at you baby. What I said to you was unforgivable and I didn't mean any of it - Rx_

You were growing tired of Roman's excuses and you quickly typed a response

_You promised to never hurt me again, you promised to never allow another tear to fall from my eyes and I took you back, believing that you were deserving of another chance. You lied to me about Seth......was everything you said to me a lie?_

You turned your phone off and placed it onto the bedside table, not wanting to read any more of his texts. You pulled back the bed sheets and removed your shoes, before realizing that you had nothing to wear to bed. You made your way back downstairs, hoping that Seth wasn't asleep yet.

''Seth?'' you mumbled

He quickly sat up and peered over the couch at you

''What's up sweetheart?'' he said with a smile

''I'm sorry to disturb you......but I've just realized that I have nothing to wear to bed. Do you think i could borrow something of yours for the night?'' you asked nervously

''Off course you can. Follow me, I'll see what I can find'' Seth said as he jumped off the couch and made his way up the stairs

You followed him back into the bedroom and watched as he searched through his clothes drawers

''Is a t-shirt alright?'' Seth asked as he looked round at you

''Yeah a t-shirts fine'' you replied with a slight smile

''Cool here you go'' Seth said as he handed you one of his band t-shirts

''Thank you'' you said as you took the t-shirt from him ''For everything.......I don't deserve you'' you added as you looked up at him

Seth rested both his hands on your shoulder and smiled down at you ''You sweetheart deserve everything. You deserve to be kissed, loved, hugged. You deserve the truth, you deserve to be treated with respect and you deserve to be treated like a lady. You deserve to laugh, to have fun and enjoy yourself all the time - You deserve the world'' Seth said as he pulled you into him for a hug

You could feel your eyes well up with tears over his words and he threw his arms around you

''Sweet dreams (Y/N)'' Seth mumbled, kissing you on the cheek before leaving the room

 


	10. It's time to make a decision

''Where's (Y/N)?'' Roman asked, his tone less than friendly as he pushed past Seth and walked into the living room

''What do you want Roman?'' Seth asked

''I want to speak to MY wife, where is she Seth?'' Roman asked ''I KNOW SHE'S HERE!!'' Roman raged, shouting at the man he once considered a friend

You were awoken from your sleep by the sound of shouting, squinting slightly as the morning sun shone through the window. The alarm clock by the bed read 6.32am and you groaned as you got out of bed, listening to what was going on downstairs from the top of the stairs

''Look, she's not in a good place right now and she's doesn't need you coming here and making things worse'' Seth said

''So she is here then?'' Roman replied

''Yeah she's here.....but I'm telling you right now that she doesn't need anymore stress, she's struggling Roman and I'm worried about her'' Seth confessed, hoping to reason with him a little

''And since when have _you_ been an expert on what MY wife needs huh?'' Roman snapped as he squared up to Seth

''I think you should leave bro'' Seth replied, standing his ground

''I AM NOT YOUR BRO!!'' Roman yelled ''AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I SEE (Y/N)'' he roared

''I'm here Roman. Stop shouting'' you said as you made your way downstairs

Roman's eyes widened as you got to the bottom of the stairs and you suddenly remembered that you were wearing one of Seth's t-shirts

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!'' Roman yelled, pointing at Seth's t-shirt

''I didn't have anything to wear so-'' you attempted to explain but before you could finish your sentance Roman attacked on Seth, his fists slamming into his already bruised face, the blows coming down on his fast as you ran over to Roman, grabbing hold of his arm

''ROMAN STOP IT!!'' you yelled as you tried to pull him off Seth

He ignored you and you shoved you onto the floor, his rage blurring his sense of right and wrong as he continued to plummet his fists into Seth's face

STOP IT!!!'' you screamed as you made your way back over to Roman, cupping his face with his hands to make him look at you

Roman's face softened once his eyes fixed on you and he looked down at Seth, his hands running over his face as he realized what he done ''I-I just want to talk to you'' Roman muttered, his voice trembling

You looked down at Seth as he slowly got to his feet ''What the hell is wrong with you Roman?'' you asked as you placed a hand on Seth's chest, helping him as he stood up straight

''I'm sorry. Please just let me talk to you and then I'll leave'' Roman pleaded

''Are you okay?'' you asked as you gently cupped Seth's face with one hand

''I'll be fine sweetheart, just get him the hell away from me'' Seth replied, his voice laced with pain

''You've got 5 minutes Roman'' you said as you stormed past him into another room

Roman followed closely behind you and you couldn't even look at him as he stood in front of you ''What do you want?'' you asked sharply

''Why him?'' Roman asked

''What?'' you asked, managing to look at him for a few seconds 

''Why did it have to be him huh? Do you even realize how much it hurts me to see you with him. He was my friend (Y/N)-''

''How much it hurt you!!'' you raged, laughing as you spoke ''That was nothing compared to how i felt. You ripped my heart out Roman, you broke it'' you replied

''I know I screwed up, and I keep screwing up, but damn it every time I see you with him it just drives me crazy. I want to rip his fucking head off his shoulders'' Roman seethed

''Look......just tell me that you don't love me, tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore and I'll let you go. I'll leave you alone'' Roman whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So I've decided the next part of this story will be the final part. So that everyone is pleased i am going to write two parts, one where (Y/N) ends up with Seth and another where she end's up with Roman.


	11. The choice: Seth's ending

You took a deep breath and composed yourself as you prepared to give him an answer that you knew was a lie

''I don't love you anymore Roman'' you stated, your voice quiet and your head lowered; looking at the floor

Roman moved closer to you but you stepped back from him. If you allowed him to touch you then you would never go through with what you had to say, so you moved back from him, putting your hand out in front of you as you continued to talk

''All I feel for you now Roman is resentment and I can't get back with you, only to have my heart broken again.'' you uttered as tears starting to fall from your eyes

''Baby please.....''

''No.......please just let me finish'' you said interrupting him

''I've am mentally exhausted, I need to let you go and try and move on with my life without you, for the sake of my health'' you revealed

''Ca-can't we at least be friends?'' Roman asked, his voice impaired with sorrow

''Right now Roman I just want you to give me some space and time to get myself together again, but maybe in a few months we can try and be friends'' you replied, looking up at him for a few seconds before looking away from him again

''Okay.......well I guess I'll leave you alone then. I really am sorry (Y/N) and I promise to try and make everything up to you one day'' Roman said as he turned away from you and started to make his way out of the house

You wiped away the stray tears from your cheek and turned around shutting the door behind him

''I'll always love you (Y/N)'' he shouted before as he disappeared out the front door

''I'll always love you too'' you whispered as you slowly slid down onto the floor, resting your head against the wooden frame as you started to sob. It wasn't long before Seth was running to you side, throwing his arms around you, pulling you into him for a hug.

''What happened?'' Seth asked as you rested your head on his chest and clung onto him

''It's over Seth. Me and Roman are done for good'' you stuttered as your body shook in his arms

''Shhhh'' Seth soothed as he tightened his grip around you ''Everything's going to be alright. I'll take care of you (Y/N) you won't have to worry about a thing. I promise'' Seth added as he gently rubbed your back

''Thank you'' you whispered

''I love you (Y/N)'' Seth replied

His words caught you off guard and your eyes widened at his confession, you cared about him a lot but you couldn't repeat his words back to him because you didn't feel the same way; at least not yet anyway. You lifted your head up and looked at him, a weak smile displayed on your face as you let your body take over once again and pressed your lips up against his before pulling back and resting your head back onto his chest, once more feeling comforted by his warm embrace 

 


	12. The choice: Roman's ending

You took a deep breath and composed yourself as you prepared to give him an answer that you knew he wanted to hear

''I'm not going to lie to you Roman......i still love you more than anything in this world'' you confessed

A wide smile grew across his face and he moved closer to you, resting a hand on your shoulder, but you stepped back from him.

''But-''

''But what?'' Roman asked

''But.......i'm scared Roman. I took you back once before and you hurt me again. I don't want to live my life like that, in fear of what might come next'' you revealed as your eyes began to fill with tears

''Listen baby I love you so damn much and I regret the day I ever betrayed you. I know I keep messing up and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. The truth is that I've been acting the way I have been lately because I'm a completely fucking mess without you. Your my soul mate, my other half, my best friend and most importantly; your the love of my life. Please just let me love you again'' Roman pleaded

Everything he had said felt so familiar to you and neither one of you could live without each other, you were lost without him and he was lost without you. 

You stepped forward and threw your arms around his shoulders, grabbing hold of his hair as he clung onto you and swayed from side to side. He showered your face and lips with kisses and you closed your eyes at the sensation. You needed him, just as much as he need you and and despite everything that's happened you just couldn't live without him and in his arms were were you belonged; where you needed to be


End file.
